


because of a little thunder

by cloudykozume



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged Up, Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Time Skip, SakuAtsu, Sharing a Bed, astrophobia, atsumu is a baby, only a bit though, sakusa is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: Atsumu is scared of thunderstorms, Sakusa just wants to go to bed
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 595





	because of a little thunder

“Hey Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa fights the urge to strangle the man laying next to him as he lets out a tried sigh. 

“What is it now?”

Atsumu had been bugging him for most of the night, starting with the usual shit eating grin and the teasing that he seemed to be so good at. This was one of the many reasons why Sakusa hated sharing a room with him.

After a few minutes of teasing, the calm rain outside began to pour heavily and a loud clap of thunder shut Atsumu right up. Sakusa found it a bit odd but he didn’t question it, at least it’s quiet now.

The quiet didn’t last long. Some time through the night Sakusa heard small whimpers over to his left, he turned over and flicked the lamp on. Atsumu had his eyes clenched shut as he pressed his hands harshly against his ears. And that’s when it all hit Sakusa.

Miya Atsumu is scared of thunderstorms.

Atsumu was shaking like a leaf under the annoyingly fluffy blanket he brought everywhere, and Sakusa couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“Miya, you good?” He asks.

Atsumu peeks one eye open and opens his mouth to speak when another loud clap of thunder shakes the entire hotel room. He closes his eyes again and that’s when Sakusa realizes that he’s crying. 

Miya Atsumu, the loud mouth setter who got on everyone’s nerves was now a quivering mess under his pile of blankets. And Sakusa found himself wanted that Atsumu back, no matter how annoying he was.

“Miya.” He says, when he gets no reaction he rolls his eyes.

“Atsumu.” and that gets him a reaction.

Atsumu opens his eyes again and sees Sakusa scooting over on his bed. “Get over here.” 

Atsumu doesn’t hesitate, he takes his blanket and he climbs in bed next to Sakusa, fitting in perfectly. Sakusa surprisingly doesn’t want to move away, maybe it’s because he knows that Atsumu is clean and he smells really fucking good, not that he’d ever admit that. But maybe it’s the fact that Sakusa hates how scared he looked.

They’re both staring at each other, faces inches apart and Sakusa still doesn’t want to back off. From this distance he can see the red rings around Atsumu’s puffy eyes and he brings his hand up. Without thinking, he caresses Atsumu’s cheek.

“My my, I didnt know you would be scared of a little thunder.” Sakusa teases and Atsumu can’t fight the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Shut up. I’m surprised that you even let me in your bed.” Sakusa smiles.

“Me too.”

Silence falls upon them and Sakusa slowly removes his had from Atsumu’s face and rolls on his back. Atsumu’s eyes never leave him.

“Hey Omi, could we keep the lamp on?” Atsumu mumbles.

“Of course, now go to bed.” Sakusa yawns.

It gets quiet again, the only sound is the rain hitting the window and the now distant thunder. Sakusa can feel his eyes getting heavy and he could’ve gone to sleep right then and there but Atsumu opens his mouth again.

“Hey Omi-Omi?

“What is it now?”

He waits for Atsumu to ask his question, eyes threatening to close. He almost tells him to go back to his own bed but Atsumu starts talking.

“What if I told you I have a crush on you?” 

Sakusa is now wide awake. He almost chokes as he flips back on his side to face Atsumu who is wide eyed. He must’ve been surprised that he even asked that question.

“And what if I said I want to kiss you.” 

Sakusa swallows the lump in his throat and scoots just a little closer to the man who is staring straight into his eyes.

“I would say that I want to kiss you too.”

Atsumu wastes no time in closing the gap between them. Sakusa’s hands find Atsumu’s shoulders and he presses him down into the bed, climbing on top of him. 

Sakusa can feel a warmth spread through his stomach and he smiles on Atsumu’s lips. So this is what being in love is like. 

Atsumu tastes minty, just like the toothpaste he uses, this fact seems to make Sakusa kiss him even harder.

The kiss only gets more passionate from there, all the tension and stress that has been building up over the months is finally being resolved. Then Sakusa makes the mistake of biting Atsumu’s lower lip, ripping a sound out of the back of his throat.

Sakusa stares down at him, pupils blown wide. Atsumu breaths heavily, face flushed and lips red. “You’re beautiful.” Sakusa hears himself say. 

“Not too bad yourself.” Sakusa rolls his eyes and goes back to kissing him.

The kisses eventually turn slow and light, both parties are exhausted and they both know that sleep is a must. Sakusa reluctantly gets off of Atsumu, before letting him curl up beside him. Sakusa stares lovingly at the blonde, running his fingers through is unbelievably soft hair.

“You’re dumb hair is stupidly soft.” Sakusa pouts, earning a laugh from Atsumu.

“Why thank you Omi-kun.”

Yet another silence falls over them and Sakusa is on the verge of sleep but of course, Atsumu opens his mouth.

“Omi?”

“Atsumu, I swear to fucking god. He doesn’t even open his eyes.

“I love you.”

Oh. 

OH

Sakusa opens his eyes to find a smiling Atsumu, looking smug as ever. Sakusa cant find it in him to care. He just smiles back and flicks his forehead. Atsumu yelps and buries his face in Sakusa’s chest.

“I love you too, idiot.” He kisses that top of his head.

“Now go to bed or i’ll strangle you.”

“That’s kinky.” He says, voice muffled.

“Atsumu.” Sakusa warns.

“Kidding kidding!”

This next silence remains unbothered, Atsumu is out like a light, face still pressed into Sakuka’s chest.

Sakusa closes his eyes once more with a fond smile on his face, wrapping his arms tightly around his love. 

“Thank you.” He says to the thunder.

The thunder rolls back as a response.


End file.
